Down Boy
by Dr Moustachio Girl
Summary: "Only Joan! Tell me why, Ice?" Velma demanded. If Ice was in his right mind he would have told Velma it was because she was his partner, his best friend. But he wasn't in his right mind. "I love her Velms." ICE/OC. Written last year and is a prequel to a new WWS fix that should be up by late December depending on the responses.


**PREQUEL WRITTEN 11th December 2011 in English lesson. Prequel to West Side Story: Ice vs. Fox. **

* * *

"I can't take it no more Ice. Not with Riff's sister here." Velma told Ice the second he walked into her room. His steady gaze wavered slightly.

"What's Foxy gotta do with this?" Ice asked her, leaning against the doorframe. Velma gave an indignant huff that sounded very unladylike, marring her perfect image with a scrunched nose.

"You know why Joan is involved. Every time we do something all I hear is, 'Oh Foxy and I did this' and 'Foxy's come up with a new plan'. Never anything about us! Only Joan! Tell me why, Ice?" Velma demanded. If Ice was in his right mind he would have told Velma it was because she was his partner, his best friend. But he wasn't in his right mind.

"I love her Velms." Was all he said before Velma shrieked for him to leave and never come back. As he walked down the streets he remembered the rumble planned to get rid of the Emeralds and ran towards the meeting place - the Basketball courts. When Ice's white jeans managed to find their way to the courts he saw almost everyone was there, bar Fox and George (Emerald Lieutenant).

"Ice! Glad you made it, what kept ya buddy?" Riff asked his buddy before clapping his shoulder.

"Had some business to take care of...where's Fox?" The boys all shared a smirk.

"Her and George are a discussin' what our plan of action is. Go join in Ice they might need ya input on this'n." With furrowed brows, the younger Jet made his way to the sealed part of the courts. As Ice arrived there he heard raised voices. Obviously Fox's.

"Now let me get this straight, I kiss yuz' and you'll call off this rumble?" This made Ice pick up his steps. When he arrived where they were, he saw Fox leaning against the wall facing the way Ice just came in.

"Ice, baby!" She called making George whip around to face him. While George's head was facing him, Fox mouthed 'Help me!' to Ice. With a smirk he size of Texas, Ice walked next to her and hooked his arm around her waist.

"I thought relationships weren't allowed in gangs?" George stated smugly. Resisting the urge to deck him, Fox rested her head in the crook of Ice's neck making a contented purr to annoy the Emerald. It must have worked because he huffed loudly catching her attention, quickly tearing her head from Ice's neck.

"If you don't wanna watch then beat it!" Fox snapped before leaning up and pressing her lips against Ice's warm ones. Instantly, one of Ice's hands cradled her face as the other one pulled her closer by the loops of her jeans. Neither noticed him storm off as Ice's tongue pressed against her lips, and neither one also noticed the small crowd forming as their tongues slid heatedly across each other's while their hands roamed hungrily. With a solid thump, Fox's back was against the wall with Ice's lean (yet toned) body pinning it there as their tongues slid sensually across each others - breathing in small gasps and labouredly. A contented groan escaped both of them - neither acting - but loud laughs and some whistles caught their attention quickly. From their entwined bodies, Ice and Fox's cheeks stained with a rose blush when they saw all the Jets; from Baby John to Action giving them funny looks and making kissy faces at the two. With a nervous laugh, Riff escorted the gang out. Apparently the Emeralds had a 'change of heart' and 'gave up' their turf to the Jets. AKA some threats were made and well, no one wants to mess with Riff in a good mood, let alone a bad one. After they left, Fox turned to leave Ice's steady grasp but he wasn't letting go. Instead, he lent down next to her ear and began to hum a song absentmindedly.

Joan looked up into the eyes of her best friend through thick black lashes. Her cheeky hazel eyes met his grey-blue serious ones and they both leaned in to capture lips yet again but Riff's voice took them out of their ravines.

"COPS!" Both Ice and Fox sprinted back to Riff's home for the night until the next plan was drawn. 


End file.
